Plongeons dans l'abus
by lunny
Summary: UA Remus, jeune étudiant sérieux, devient ami avec Sirius, étudiant solitaire et sécheur à ses heures perdues. Jusqu’où ira Remus pour aider Sirius ? RemusxSirius


**Titre :** Plongeons dans l'abus…

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Et je peux certifier qui y a des couples yaois qui se perdent…

**Résumé :** UA Remus, jeune étudiant sérieux, devient ami avec Sirius, étudiant solitaire et sécheur à ses heures perdues. Jusqu'où ira Remus pour aider Sirius ? RemusxSirius

**Genre :** UA (univers alternatif) et Yaoi, ça c'est le plus joyeux… Puis après on a : drogue et dépression et ça c'est si je dérape pas… C'est pour ça que c'est en rating M…

**Avertissement :** Alors, si vous n'aimez pas les yaois (relations beaucoup plus qu'amicales avec les deux hommes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) Cette fic n'est pas pour vous. Sinon, cette fic est très déprimante et très noir. Le but : aller le plus loin dans l'abus… Et c'est Sirius qui en prend pour sa gueule !

**Note **: Ma deuxième fic Harry Potter… La première sérieuse en tout cas. Que dire ? Bon les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Poudlard non plus, les sorciers encore moins. J'ai juste transposés les persos dans le monde réel. Il y a peu de chance que Liliy, James ou Peter apparaissent. Mais on verra bien…

Bonne lecture !

Le vent fouettait son visage plein fouet. Il soupira. Sa montre indiquait treize heures. Il aurait du aller en cours… Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il observa d'un œil terne le bus partir au loin. Lui, tranquillement assis sur un banc, Il attendait. Il ne savait quoi, mais il attendait. Ce ne pouvait pas être son bus pourtant. Il venait juste de passer. Pourtant, il aurait du le prendre. Ainsi, il serait peut-être arrivé à l'heure. Mais pas la peine d'y penser. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner là où personne ne remarquerait son absence. Bonne chose pour lui, au moins pas de question embarrassante. Pas de pourquoi, de quand de comment, pas de prise de tête. Mais au fond, peut-être le voulait-il ? Il ne saurait le dire. Et il attendait.

Quelques passants le regardaient suspicieux. Il les ignora concentrant son attention sur la vitrine en face de lui. Pourtant, les passants faisaient bien de se retourner. Tout dans son attitude avait quelque chose de particulier, son accoutrements aussi ou peut-être ses accessoires ? Vêtu d'un blouson noir et d'un jean tirant sur le noir, il faisait penser à ces gothiques qui traînaient dans la rue. Des clous partout sur le visage et le teint blanchâtre, il n'avait rien de cela, enfin peut-être le teint blanchâtre… Il était assis nonchalamment. Ses pieds étirés de tout leur long. Son postérieur reposant sur le bord du banc plus que sur le banc. Ses mains dans ses poches et sa mine fatiguée. Son sac de cours à ses côtés comme abandonné. Et il restait là, semblant attendre que le temps passe pour enfin franchir la porte de chez lui.

Il regardait toujours la vitrine. Bien qu'une route la séparait d'elle. Il aurait pu dire avec exactitude les détails de l'ours en peluche exposé, décrire les moindres poils de sa fourrure. Compter les plis du ruban entourant son cou. Pourtant, elle n'était pas bien grande. Il avait juste une bonne vue. Ça compensait du reste…

Ses cheveux noirs comme le charbon se soulevèrent légèrement par une brise légère. Vite transformé en coup de vent sec et hargneux. Il regarda un passant pester contre ce vent. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire. Il regarda le ciel noir. Il pleuvrait bientôt, et lui s'en fichait complètement. Qu'il soit mouillé ou pas, le résultat est le même. Il finira par attraper la crève. Et il s'en réjouirait. Il pourrait ainsi rester dans sa chambre au lieu de faire semblant de se rendre en cours. Mais il fallait bien faire semblant, il n'aurait pas pu rester là bas, on l'aurait directement conduit aux grille de son établissement, si ce n'est pas devant la salle de cours. La seule chose bonne en prenant le bus, c'est qu'on pouvait tout simplement pas le prendre. Le chauffeur ne l'amènerait pas à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il s'en irait simplement espérant arriver à l'heure au prochain arrêt.

Il se leva du banc pour ne pas finir engourdi par le froid. Il observa les alentours se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il n'avait pas grande idée. Il se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Il se rendit à l'arrêt de bus d'un pas nonchalant. Il s'appuya sur le poteau symbolisant l'arrêt. Et il attendit le bus. Il pourrait bien dormir pendant les cours…

Quand il franchit la porte de sa salle de classe, il sentit tous les regards se diriger vers lui. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Le professeur le regarda tandis que lui nonchalamment, traînant son sac par terre, l'observa l'œil las sans prononcer un mot. L'homme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années demanda un brin sarcastique :

-Mais voilà que notre cher Mr Black a décidé de se présenter en cours ! Je désespérai de vous voir arriver. C'est vrai que le cours est à peine entamé et vu votre intelligence, vous pensez pouvoir en rater une heure et demi ? Sans compter les jours où vous êtes mystérieusement absent. Voyez, ça fait tellement longtemps que je vous ai vu que j'en avais presque oublié votre visage. Puis je vous rassurer en vous disant que je le déteste toujours autant ?

Aucune réaction de la part du brun, il semblait absorbé par la fenêtre derrière son professeur. Professeur qui avait dans les dessins de l'égorger quand il se dit que ça lui coûterait bonbon…et son poste en passant. Il lui dit sèchement de rejoindre sa place. Le brun s'exécuta machinalement. Il rejoint le dernier rang près de la fenêtre et s'assit à une table vide. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir ses affaires et laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre. La leçon théorique de chimie repris son cours. Là au moins, il faisait chaud.

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (relisant la fic) :

-Bon, c'est pas terrible comme intro, mais bon. Je sais pas quoi faire moi ! C'est vraiment pas facile à écrire…

Sirius (déprimé) :

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Moi je suis tout le temps gentil !

Severus (grand bruit de gorge) :

-Bien sûr… Tu as sûrement oublié tout ce que tu m'as fait subir pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard…

L'auteur (hochant la tête) :

-C'est sûr que c'était pas sympa… Prends cette fic pour une punition !

Severus (tirant la langue) :

-Bien fait pour toi !

L'auteur (se tournant vers Severus) :

-C'est pas gentil ça ! Pour la peine, tu participeras à ma fic !

Severus (s'écroulant à genoux) :

-Tu peux pas faire ça !

L'auteur (lève la main vers le ciel) :

-On m'a conféré la puissance sur vous, Ahahaha ! En fait, des reviews pour moi ?


End file.
